


Icha Icha Should Be Banned

by itachislittlecrow (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Hatake Kakashi, Choking, Crack Fic, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff and Crack, I have problems y'all someone help me????, I know no shame, I'm fine I'm good it's fine, Lemon, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Woman, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Truth or Dare, Uhm there's gonna be like 800 akatsuki stories next so prepare yourselves, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/itachislittlecrow
Summary: Nyoko, Sakura, Hinata, and Ino are all having an innocent sleepover, and an innocent game of truth or dare when things get a little... out of hand. You know how it goes! Kakashi sensei needs to stop reading those pervy books....
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/OFC
Comments: 5
Kudos: 123





	1. Never choose dare!

**Author's Note:**

> (Hi everyone! This is my first fic on this site- woop woop! 
> 
> What started as a crack fic turned into shameless smut and I'm a hoe so it was only to be expected, help. Anywho, Nyoko is my own original character I don't own any of the other characters or anything to do with Naruto! But you will probably see Nyoko pop up in other fics I write. 
> 
> Always down for suggestions, don't be afraid to ask! Xoxoxo ♡ ♡ ♡)

It was… so stupid. To say the least.

Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Nyoko were having one of their sleepovers and things got maybe a _little_ bit out of hand. What started out as a simple night of stuffing their faces with dango and dishing on the latest gossip, escalated into a seemingly innocent game of “would you rather?” and then escalated even further into a raunchy game of “truth or dare?”. The group of young girls were sitting in a circle on the floor of Ino’s bedroom, Hinata nervously clutching her pillow to her chest while Sakura inhaled another stick of dango.

“Truth or dare?” Nyoko asked Ino, an evil grin already plastered to her face.

“Wellll, your expression is freaking me out so let’s go with truth just to be safe.” Ino laughed, leaning back against the bed. Nyoko huffed in disappointment, having hoped that Ino would choose dare so she could come up with some elaborate torture. That didn’t mean that she couldn’t torture her with truth either, though.

“Hmmm…” Nyoko looked around at all of them and then snickered to herself when she finally came up with the perfect question, “Fuck, Marry, Kill⸻ Asuma, Neji, or Lee?”

Hinata and Sakura burst into a fit of laughter at the question and Ino just rolled her eyes, wondering why she’d ever agreed to this in the first place.

“Easy. Fuck Asuma, marry Neji, kill Lee!” Ino crossed her arms in triumph, proud of her answer.

“Ewwww! You’d fuck your own sensei?!” Hinata was staring at her in horror while Sakura was still cackling next to her.

“And what? You don’t think the green onesie is sexy?!” Sakura said between her fits of laughter while Ino made a disgusted face.

“Duh, Hinata! Older men are so much better, they really know how to please a woman!” Ino flipped her ponytail over her shoulder, smirking when Hinata turned bright red.

“Pig!” Sakura said, slapping her friend over the back of the head. Nyoko was quiet during the outburst, secretly agreeing with her due to the crush she harbored over her own sensei.

Once Ino and Sakura were done beating each other over the head with whatever was in arms-length they both turned to Nyoko, noticing how quiet she had become.

“Truth or dare.” Ino said in her sweetest tone and Nyoko swallowed nervously, was it too late to back out?

“Dare?” It came out as more of a question than an answer. Ino leaned over to Sakura who started whispering in her ear, giggling evilly.

“Hey what the hell! That’s cheating you know!” Nyoko yelled, throwing a pillow from off the bed at both of their heads. Sakura just grabbed the pillow and hugged it like Hinata, giggling over what was to come. Because what Nyoko didn’t know, was that Sakura was well aware of her little crush and loved playing match maker. Even if that meant playing match maker for her own sensei and best friend. Whoops!

“I dare you…” Ino leaned in, building up the suspense, “To sneak into Kakashi sensei’s room right now and steal his copy of Makeout Paradise, and you have to bring it back here so we can all read it!” She clapped her hands excitedly, leaning over to high-five Sakura over their evil plan. Nyoko’s mouth was opening and closing in disbelief, a dark blush creeping over her cheeks as the seconds passed. This could not be happening, nu-uh, no way. There was no way she was going to sneak into her sensei’s room where he was hopefully asleep, shirtless, in all his glory, and steal his Icha Icha book…. and maybe a kiss… No way!

“I will literally die before I do that.” Nyoko crossed her arms, still red as a tomato but trying to maintain her composure.

“It’s truth or dare, you HAVE to!” The girls all said in unison, even Hinata who was now somehow excited about their game too. What kind of blasphemy?! Nyoko groaned aloud, putting her face in her hands.

“And what if I get caught?!” She yelled, hoping that might get her out of it.

“You’re supposed to be a ninja, don’t get caught fool!” Ino smirked.

It was three against one. There was no way she was getting out of this one.

“Fine…. I’ll go.” Nyoko said it so quietly they probably wouldn’t have even heard her if they hadn’t been listening so intently.

The girls squealed in excitement and all jumped up, pulling Nyoko with them and dragging her over to the window⸻ of course, with much fighting and a string of profanities. Before she could fight them off any longer, they all pushed her out of the window and into the village below.

Nyoko landed gracefully on her feet. Waist-length black hair falling loose over her lithe shoulders. Looking down, she about shrieked when she realized she was still only wearing a pair of black pajama shorts with a matching black tank top. Better to stay in the shadows and not be seen wandering around half-naked in the middle of the night. That probably wouldn’t be a great reputation builder.

Thankfully, the house Kakashi lived in was not too far away. Nyoko used the back alleys to make her way through the village and in no time, she was standing before the building, staring up at the second-floor window that she knew belonged to his room. Evidently, it was open by the way the sheer white curtains lazily billowed outwards with the gentle wind. She took a deep breath, steeling her nerves. ‘It’s just Kakashi-sensei… not a big deal… everything will be fine…’

The moon was full over Konohagakure as Nyoko leapt up to the first floor, using the thin ledge to propel herself up to the second floor, where she perched just beneath his window. This was it. No backing out now. Everything around was so quiet, her nerves were on edge from the oppressive silence.

Carefully, she peeked over the windowsill. The room was minimalist, ‘just as a shinobi’s would be’, she thought to herself. Everything was perfectly situated and no clothes or anything were lying around, it was so clean that if she didn’t know better, she might have thought nobody lived there. Sudden movement drew her eyes to the corner, where the bed was, and where he was. Nyoko could make out his sleeping silhouette underneath the quilt, a subtle rise and fall with each breath. Her heart leapt at the realization of how close he was, the thought of his sleep tousled hair and⸻ focus! She took a deep breath, forcing her thoughts back to the task at hand.

Silently, she pulled herself up and over the sill, landing quietly on her tip toes in the room. Quickly, she ducked into the shadows, inching her way along the wall. The book wasn’t on the bookshelf. Of course, why would it have been that easy? She glared at the ceiling. Slowly, Nyoko made her way around the room, avoiding going anywhere near his bed, but the book was nowhere to be found.

Just when she was about to give up it caught her eye. The bright orange binding, laying smugly⸻ if a book could lay smugly⸻ on his nightstand, right next to the bed. Nyoko bit her lip, silently cursing fate. This was it.

The air seemed heavy with tension, heart pounding in her ears as she crept over to the nightstand. Her whole body was hot with anxiety and she stood over the bed. His back was turned to her and from where the quilt fell down his arm she could see the jagged scars that decorated his back along with the smooth muscular shape of his broad shoulders and arms, something she’d never noticed because of his flak jacket. Her mouth watered at the thought of tracing her tongue over those scars and tasting his skin ⸻snap out of it! She shook her head, forcing her focus back to the task at hand. Just grab the book and get out.

Nyoko’s thin fingers wrapped around the spine of the book but before she could take it, a hand snatched her wrist, moving so fast her brain barely even registered what had happened before she was already being yanked forward. Suddenly, Nyoko found herself face to face with her masked sensei, practically nose to nose as he held a kunai against her throat, eyes still closed as if he had just made the move in his sleep.

“Ka-Kakashi sensei…” She stammered, cheeks bright red from the proximity. Every breath she took she could feel her clothed skin brush against his bare chest. Nyoko couldn’t help the throb of arousal that pulsed between her legs, the musky masculine scent of his making her head spin. At the sound of her voice his eyes snapped open and in any other situation his expression would have made her laugh, but right now embarrassment was winning.

“Nyoko?!” Kakashi sat up in one fluid motion, moving her up with him and dropping the kunai from her throat. His eyes were wide in shock, looking down to where his wrist still had a tight grip around her hand that held his Icha Icha book, and then looking back up to her.

“What are you doing in here?”

Nyoko was breathing so hard at this point she thought she might pass out and looking into the eye of her shirtless sensei was not helping.

“I-..I..” Her voice came out shrill with embarrassment and her wrist was aching from his firm grip.

“I-I’m sorry sensei!” She nearly yelled and instead of answering she tore herself free from his grasp and just about threw herself out of the window, running faster than she ever had in her life back to Ino’s house.

When Nyoko came bursting through the window the girls all jumped in surprise and then hurried over to where she dramatically collapsed onto her back on the floor.

“Did you get it?!” Ino asked, looking down at her expectantly. Nyoko was staring blankly at the ceiling, like she’d been traumatized.

“No, and now I can never show my face in this village again.” She whispered.

Sakura burst out laughing and hauled Nyoko up by her arm, Hinata and Ino huddling in around her as well.

“You have to tell us everything!!!”


	2. Nevermind, Icha Icha is great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyoko finally has her wildest dreams fulfilled...

The next day Sakura had to practically drag Nyoko to the training grounds. Finally Sakura smacking her over the head hard enough and yelling for her to get ahold of herself forced Nyoko to straighten up and act nonchalantly as they met Naruto at the bridge. Since Sasuke was gone, she had been the obvious replacement for their team being an extremely skilled chunin and great friends with both Sakura and Naruto. 

“Yo, Nyoko, Sakura! Do you know why Kakashi called us down here today?” Naruto was obviously pouting having thought he was going to get the day off to train with Jiraiya.

“Tsunade has assigned us an intelligence mission,” Came Kakashi’s voice behind them, “We will be going to Kumogakure to gather information for the possibility of signing another peace treaty with their village.”

Nyoko was almost too scared to turn and look but decided feigning ignorance would be her best bet. Kakashi was leaned against the bridge gate, Icha Icha book in hand, staring indifferently at the three of them. She swallowed nervously.

“Alright!” Naruto punched the hair, now excited for the day. Sakura nodded in agreement.

The four nin prepared separately for the mission before meeting at the village gate where they finally left. It was summertime so Nyoko had dressed light, wearing shorts and a tunic, both different shades of violet. The color went well with her dark hair, that was currently pulled up into a high ponytail which still fell long past her shoulders. The wind felt warm against her skin and running through the tall trees, feeling the freedom of the forest, put her anxiety at ease.

Naruto and Sakura talked and shouted amongst themselves, passing the time, and Nyoko found herself subconsciously drifting closer to her sensei.

“Nyoko,” Kakashi’s voice pulled her from her thoughts, “you still never answered my question.”

She glanced at him, admiring his messy hair and dark eyes. He always acted a bit differently on missions, stern and more forceful. She shuddered at the thought, cheeks tinged pink. Being around Kakashi always brought out her submissive side, she couldn’t help it.

“Wh-what do you mean, sensei?” Nyoko asked, tilting her head innocently. She heard him chuckle quietly.

“What were you doing in my room?”

If her cheeks were pink before they were bright red now. She ducked her head in embarrassment, trying to focus on anything but him.

“I- uhm, I was at a sleepover with Sakura and the other girls a-and we were playing truth or dare.” She hoped that would be enough of an answer and he wouldn’t ask any more questions but of course, there was no way she’d be that lucky. The sky was pink from the sunset, they had all been running for a few hours at that point and soon it would be time to set up camp for the night.

“And how did I become a part of that?” From the look in his eye, Nyoko could have sworn Kakashi was just trying to make her squirm, but his mask wouldn’t let her know for sure.

“Oh… Well, it was a dare…. I was supposed to steal your Icha Icha book…” She muttered, glancing over her shoulder at Sakura and Naruto who were still wrapped up in their own conversation.

“I see.” Kakashi smirked under his mask, watching the way her cheeks heated up when he looked at her.

They ran in silence for a while longer until Kakashi finally slowed down to a halt, the clearing they had come to a perfect place to stop for the night. The three students laid their bedrolls out and made themselves at home as best they could, Naruto sat poking at the fire for a while before finally passing out and Sakura laid up talking with Nyoko till sleep took her as well.

The night was clear. Nyoko could see the stars glimmering between the treetops and once the fire died down, the moonlight illuminated the clearing in a cool blue light. Kakashi was taking watch while they rested. Her thoughts drifted to last night, being so close to him, face to face like they were. Just a glimpse of his strength in the way he had grabbed her wrist and held her, rendering her so helpless.

Nyoko felt her skin heat up at the thought, a needy sigh escaping her lips. She wondered what his hands would feel like holding her down and caressing her skin, or what his hair would feel like tangled in her fingers. She bit her lip, hesitating before she let her hand wander till it slid down beneath the front of her shorts. Already, her panties were damp with arousal and she rubbed slow circles against the fabric, teasing herself.

The night air felt cool against her hot skin as her breath picked up, panting lightly the more she teased her sensitive clit.

“K-Ka..” She almost whimpered, cut off abruptly by the sound of movement in the trees above. Nyoko jerked upright, almost having forgotten she was out on a mission with her teammates sleeping mere feet away. Breathing heavily, her eyes searched the darkness around them but saw only shadow.

Again, she could hear the soft but distinct sound of movement, this time farther away. Nyoko stood slowly, curiosity tempting her forward, and began walking cautiously through the trees, following the quiet noises she heard. After a moment her eyes adjusted to the moonlight that lit up the forest, and she could see better ahead. Then she saw the flash of silver hair beside one of the trees and she gasped, hiding in the shadows and hoping he hadn’t seen her. But then she heard the noise again, only this time it was the sound of his heavy breath. Nyoko crept forward silently, peeking around the tree she carefully hid behind to watch him.

His back was to her, but she could see one of his hands was braced against the tree as he leaned forward, the other hand somewhere in front of him, though all she could see was his arm moving. Her heart skipped a beat, something in her gut telling her he was doing the exact same thing she had been not that long ago. Sakura and Ino gave her so much shit about her naivety when it came to anything like this, telling her to just explore and at least try stuff out on somebody. But, Nyoko couldn’t bring herself to. The only person she wanted was standing before her currently and she’d rather touch herself to the thought of him than let anyone else touch her. She craved to be his.

Suddenly, a hand clamped over her mouth and she was shoved up against the tree. Nyoko would have screamed if she could have even breathed against the hand that was now holding her hostage, she hoped for a moment that Kakashi would notice that someone was possibly about to kidnap or kill her. But regardless, she couldn’t go down without a fight. Nyoko bit down on the hand, tasting metallic blood in her mouth as she shoved hard against him, but he wouldn’t budge.

“Nyoko,” His voice was a mere whisper, breath hot against her ear, but the sound of it stopped her dead in her tracks. Her whole body seized up when he finally pulled back and she was met by the eyes of none other than her sensei.

Once he saw the recognition in her eyes, Kakashi slowly let his hand drop, though his other hand still held her hip and kept her pressed firmly against the tree. He inhaled sharply, the scent of her arousal still clouding his mind. Earlier, when she had been playing with herself, he had to break away before it became too much and he lost control. But then, when she followed him here, he couldn’t resist. It was far too tempting to give in. The way she always acted so submissive around him already drove him crazy, so he figured it had just been a long time coming before she came to him in this way.

“You know, you still deserve a punishment for trying to steal my book.”

Nyoko whined softly at his words, Kakashi’s voice sent shivers up her spine and unconsciously caused her thighs to clench. His free hand grabbed her jaw roughly, forcing her to look at him. Even his sharingan made her knees weak. His gaze pinning her just as much as his hands.

“Is that what you want, to be claimed?” The hand on her hip now slid beneath her shirt and up the soft skin of her stomach before he squeezed her pert breasts, two fingers roughly pinching at her nipples. Nyoko was already coming apart in his hands, whimpering as he rolled the sensitive nub between his fingertips. She nodded weakly, the heady scent of his sweat and arousal making her head spin. He smelled like sweet mint and musk, and she could feel his hot breath against her skin even through his mask.

“I could smell you the other night, how you were dripping wet for me, just like you are now.” The hand on her jaw wrapped around her throat, keeping her firmly in place as his other hand moved from her breast and to slip down the front of her shorts. Kakashi groaned when he felt the evidence of her arousal, coating his fingers in her delicious wet. He parted her lips before softly rubbing his middle finger over her clit, teasing her and practically making her sob at the feeling of it.

“P-please… Kakashi…” She begged in a moan, her hands coming up to wrap around his arm as he held her throat. Her hips rocked back and forth against his finger, longing for more friction. He chuckled at how desperate she was for him, a whimpering mess in his arms and he’d barely touched her yet.

“You think you’re such a big girl now,” He practically purred, still teasing her with just his middle finger, “Use your words, tell me what you want.”

Nyoko cried out when he shoved his finger into her tight, wet heat. Her walls spasmed around his digit, never having felt something so good as he slowly fucked it in and out of her, pushing deeper each time.

“Fuck…” Kakashi practically groaned, adding another finger in and stretching her deliciously. “Quiet down sweetheart, we haven’t even started yet.” He smirked beneath his mask. She was clawing at his arm and rocking her hips violently into his hand, skin glistening with sweat as she felt the tense anticipation building low in her belly. So close, she squeezed her eyes shut.

“Open your eyes.” Kakashi ordered, giving her throat a gentle squeeze. She gazed up at him beneath her lashes, face flushed and mouth slightly open.

“Y-yes sir.” She spoke so softly but the power of her words made his cock twitch. He pulled his fingers from her and brought them to his lips, licking clean the sweet mess she’d left on them.

“Kakashi p-please… need you inside…” She whimpered, still holding onto his arm like she’d crumble if she didn’t. The way her voice broke in need was the final nail in the coffin and all he needed to pull away from her and yank her shorts down her hips in one swift motion, turning her so that her front was pressed against the tree. He pushed his own pants down around his own hips, gripping his thick, hard cock in hand, that was already throbbing for relief.

“Bend over,” He ordered, giving her ass a harsh smack when she didn’t react fast enough and making her squeak in surprise. “You’re untouched, hm?” He lazily rubbed the head of his cock through her wet folds, groaning in satisfaction.

“Y-yes…” Nyoko admitted, using the tree to brace her palms against. She couldn’t even believe this was happening but any thoughts she’d had were shattered when he slowly began to slide inside her, forcing a stuttering moan from her lips. Kakashi pushed the head in a little deeper, staying like that for a moment to let them both adjust. She was so tight it made his stomach knot up with pleasure, the way her walls clenched around him. He couldn’t hold back any longer and finally thrust himself fully in her, reaching forward to cover his hand over her mouth again to muffle her cry of pain and pleasure.

Nyoko’s legs trembled from the force of his thrusts, his thickness stretching her more than she believed possible, and soon the stabs of pain became white hot bursts of pleasure that made her eyes roll back. He released his hold over her mouth and grabbed both her hips, giving himself control to pull almost all the way out and then slam back into her, their bodies meeting with the wet slap of skin on skin.

“Wanted me to fill you up like this and take what’s mine?” Kakashi marked the last three words with a snap of his hips each time, pounding into her till she thought her legs might give out. The things he was saying only succeeded in making her completely weak to him, she was so close she thought her whole body was going to break from the force of it. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her up, the angle pushing him deeper and successfully sending her to her sweet end. He could barely cover her mouth fast enough as she cried out his name, the walls of her pussy pulsing and spasming around his cock, forcing him to his own finish. His head fell to her shoulder as he came, his cock throbbing inside her and filling till his seed leaked out down her thighs.

The two were a panting mess and Kakashi took a moment to catch his breath before he pulled out of her, tucking himself back into his pants and then gently helping Nyoko fix her own clothing. Her legs were trembling, and he held her close so that she wouldn’t fall, one arm wrapped around her waist, the other caressing her cheek. Half-lidded blue eyes gazed up at him, still dazed with pleasure and he chuckled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Nyoko found herself reaching up and her fingertips gently pulling at his mask. He didn’t stop her but held her gaze and let her slowly pull down his mask. Lightly, her fingertips traced his smooth skin and then she leaned up on her toes, hesitantly pressing her lips to his, following his lead when he deepened the kiss.

Kakashi held the back of her head, kissing her sweetly and savoring the taste of her on his tongue, and the way her lithe figure felt wrapped in his arms. When he pulled away he leaned down to the dip between her neck and shoulder, nipping and biting at the spot till she was moaning in his arms again. Once he pulled away, he had already replaced his mask before Nyoko could even opened her eyes, chuckling at the look of disappointment when she finally did.

“Kakashi... I-I’m sorry” She spoke softly, looking down at her feet. He reached out and lifted her chin, gazing at her with those fierce eyes.

“What are you sorry for? This isn’t a one-time thing.” Kakashi said and she could see the sincerity in his eyes. “You’re mine.” He reiterated, leaning down to nuzzle at the mark he’d left on her shoulder. Nyoko thought her heart might burst over his confession, only in her wildest dreams would she had imagined he felt the same way as her.

“I am.” A small smile played at her lips and he leaned down to softly kiss her again, not caring about the mask.

_Only his._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Let me know what you guys think in the comments below! Xoxo ♡)


End file.
